Code Geass: Knights of the Old Republic
by nick2951
Summary: Years after Zero Requiem, Earth suffers occupation at the hands of the Sith Empire. Can heroes thought dead and gone free their mother planet? LelouchxKallen. OCs Galore
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass or Star Wars**

What is the price of peace?

The people of Earth had thought that they had shed that blood after the war was over. After millions had perished in the wars with Britannia, there was finally peace and the population rejoiced.

When Nunnally vi Britannia assumed the throne of the Holy Empire of Britannia after the death of her brother, she freed Japan as well as every other nation outside of North and South America. Working with Ohgi, who became the first Prime Minister of the newly restored Japan, and Kaguya, who assumed leadership of the UFN, a close partnership had been formed. Together with Zero, the four created a peace plan that would last forever.

The Order of Black Knights had disbanded with many of its members retiring or joining the Japanese Defense Forces. The group stayed in touch and even got together on more than one occasion to talk about old times. Kallen had gone back to Ashford to finish her schooling, having a desire to be a journalist.

With all conflicts resolved, it was thought that nothing could shake the peace of the world.

Or so they thought.

Three years after the conclusion of the war, a new conflict had arrived and had shattered the peace the Earth had spent so much to build. However, the conflict had not come from terrorists or other nations but from the stars.

Under Bastila, the Dark Lady of the Sith, the Sith Empire had invaded Earth. Though the population's knightframes had put up an impressive fight, the nations of the Earth were no match for the technologically advanced army of the Sith as well as their navy. In two months the planet was conquered when Nunnally, along with Kaguya and Tianzi, surrendered in order to prevent further bloodshed.

While the Sith maintained a small presence in the Sol system compared to other worlds in their Empire, they had sufficient firepower to ensure their control over the Earth and its population. Twenty vessels orbited the planet and were perfect position at all times to bombard the world if the slightest worldwide resistance was seen; nineteen of those were Interdictor Cruisers with the flagship being a _Centurion_-class Battlecruiser. Another means of control over the Earth was that Nunnally, Kaguya, and Tianzi were taken as hostages aboard the Sith flagship.

On the planet itself, a full legion of Sith Troopers and Battle Droids were placed in key positions all around the planet; most notably were the Forbidden City in China, Tokyo, and Neo Pendragon. All local military forces were disbanded except for a police force designed to keep the peace where there was a lack of Sith military presence; This police force had sworn loyalty to the Sith Empire and were made up of thugs who thrived on greed and corruption. So far, any dissenters were crushed under their watch.

Using the Earth population as slave labor, the Sith had built massive war factories in order to turn out military equipment for their war with the Republic. They had also adopted knightframes into their forces as well and harnessed sakuradite in which the Sith had found many uses for.

A puppet government had been setup by the Sith to run the day to day operations of the planet that did not need their immediate attention. Zero, revealed to be really Suzaku Kururugi, had been imprisoned aboard a Sith mining base on the moon and Cornelia li Britannia had been placed as head of that Government. So far she had done a satisfactory job in maintaining order on the planet as well as meeting the quotas imposed by the Sith.

Things were looking ever grim for the people of Earth who were losing hope everyday under the crushing oppression of the Sith.

Nunnally shivered as she sat overlooking the blue planet below. The atmosphere on board the Sith flagship _Nihalis _was stale and cold, making the young girl long for the warmth of the Earth. She stared down at the planet in longing.

Though she had regained her vision in the aftermath of the last war three years ago, Nunnally's legs were still paralyzed because of some unknown reason. The doctors could not explain it but theorized that the long nonuse of the limbs might be the reason. She was happy to see again and did her best to cope since she had long given up on walking again.

Sitting in her hover wheelchair on the observation deck, Nunnally watched as a single Sith cruiser passed her window. The ugliness of the warships made her cringe and she wished that the ship would pass quickly. After a minute, the ship disappeared from view and the vastness of space was the only thing seen once again.

Nunnally was not alone in the room. Two Sith guards stood at the door as part of her escort. They wore black and silver armor and their faces were covered by black faceplates attached to their silver helmets. She, Tianzi, and Kaguya were escorted at all times no matter where they went on the vessel so that they could be kept from causing trouble. The three maidens had been scared by the armored bodyguards at first, but had grown use to them in the coming months in their life on board the flagship.

The three former heads of state had been treated properly so far. The Admiral was cold but respectful to them as well as the other Sith naval and army personnel. Darth Visez, the overall Sith Lord in charge of the system, had given them a cold shoulder and had threatened to behead the three if they caused any trouble.

The Sith Lord was a mystery to Nunnally. He was always wrapped in his dark robe with the hood covering his face at all times. His hands were covered by black gloves and when he moved, the man almost made no sound. She knew in her heart that there was much to be feared from the Sith Lord.

The door to the observation deck opened and Kaguya strolled into the room. Dressed in a simple long blue skirt and white t-shirt, the girl made her way to Nunnally's side and giving her a smile in greeting.

"Morning, what are you doing up so early?" asked the former Empress as she wrapped herself tighter in the pink cloak she was wearing. Still clad in her sleeping wear, which was made up of a pair of purple pants and matching shirt, she had awoken early to watch the sunrise over the planet.

"Couldn't sleep and breakfast hasn't been cooked yet; what about you?" asked the UFN leader. The young girl had gotten a lot taller and her hair was the same length due to the attention it got. The young woman had begun to fill out in the chest area and Nunnally believed that if they were still on Earth, Kaguya would probably cause a few heads to turn.

"The same; I also wanted to see the sunrise," stated the young woman.

"Sometimes, when I am here, I forget what is going on," Kaguya said. Nunnally nodded in agreement.

"Where's Tianzi?" asked the handicapped woman.

"Still asleep and will probably stay in bed; it's that time of the month," informed the young woman.

"I see," said Nunnally, knowing full well what she meant. All three shared a room and though space was limited, it wasn't cramped. It was hard to keep any secrets or have any personal time to oneself.

There was a sudden flash of movement from the surface which caught the attention of both girls. A freighter rose from the planet and headed out into deep space. Though not as large as the ship they were on, it was still a large ship being long and rectangular. It had a black hull and the large three thrusters propelled it into hyperspace.

"How many is that so far?" asked Kaguya.

"The third one I've seen so far; God knows how many before I arrived," answered the former Empress solemnly.

"We know the Sith are at war with someone, I just wish we knew who," Kaguya said.

"I just hope they are better than the Sith; I hate to think that there are far worse people out there than our current conquerors," Nunnally stated.

The doors opened up again and the two women turned to see Admiral Hern enter. He was a well built man with green eyes and grey hair. Dressed in a black uniform with insignia on the shoulders, there were medals that lined the area covering his left breast. He walked up to the two girls with his facial features being hard and neutral.

"I have just been informed that there was an attack on one of our facilities near Tokyo; though there was no major damage, there were some arrests made in connection to the crime," informed the officer.

"Who?" asked Kaguya, fear in her voice.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh and Kaname Ohgi have been arrested as well as other members of the former Order of the Black Knights," answered the Sith Admiral.

"Why? They wouldn't think to do something like this. Ohgi, as former Prime Minister, understands the power you yield," protested the young Japanese woman.

"An example must be set; these are former terrorists who have a history of violence. They must be considered a threat to Sith authority. As long as there are any attacks, we will detain people who have had ties to terrorist cells and other military groups," announced the man, stunning the girls.

Kaguya choked down a retort and kept silent. There was nothing she could do and not only did she know it, Admiral Hern knew it as well. The former leaders were hostages after all with no voice whatsoever. The only thing the young woman could do is fear for the rest of her friends and hope that the Sith did not harm them.

….

Miles Jones hid in the dark as he watched a squad of Sith Troops march past him.

The night concealed him but the young man still silently cursed to himself for not leaving his house earlier to attend the meeting. He had heard about the attack in Tokyo on the news and knew that the Sith would be on alert in all their areas of control.

The moon was bright over the sky of San Diego. The city was peaceful at the moment and the streets were empty of people. When the Sith had taken over the knightframe factories in the industrial district, they had induced a curfew of the rest of the city. Anyone seen after 8pm who were not connected to the Sith were arrested on sight; some even shot without warning.

Slipping from the shadows, Miles quickly ran across the street into the opposing alleyway. He did his best to keeps his steps quiet in order not to attract the soldiers who were still marching loudly down the street. Taking a deep breath, he moved down the alley silently.

So far, the only encounters he had but avoided were just regular Sith troops. He counted his blessings that there were no battle droids attached to the squads. The droid's sensors would have picked him up in a heartbeat and the young man would be dead. Luckily though, the Sith kept their droids in guarding the more important areas of the city.

Seeing the entrance to the meeting, Mile moved to the door and knocked silently. The door was blanketed by darkness and could not be seen from the streets. After a minute, the door opened and the young man was let in.

"You're late," said Ashley testily as she led him down the hall and to the basement where the meeting was going to take place.

"The Sith are out in full force tonight; it took a while to get here," stated Miles shortly. The young woman nodded in understanding.

Miles could hear the shouting as he walked down the steps and into the basement. Inside were a group of fourteen men and women whom were all leaders of the various resistance cells throughout the city. Miles himself was a leader of a cell made up of seven members.

"Those stupid Elevens; thanks to them, we lost the opportunity to hurt the Sith where it really counts," yelled a male leader.

"What gets me is that they did not accomplish a single thing," remarked another cell leader.

"So I guess the operation is canceled?" asked Miles, taking his seat.

"Yes; Lord Null contacted me personally and stated that we are to remain inactive until the situation calms itself," answered Ashley.

Three years after the Sith invasion, a mysterious person by the name of Lord Null had secretly contacted all the resistance cells in Britannia; uniting them under his leadership. Through his guidance, the cells had become greatly organized and well equipped, even sporting some Sith weaponry to use without the knowledge of the UFN or the Sith. While no one knew his true identity, Null's leadership was greatly respected had earned the cell's loyalty.

"Do you think he is upset enough to cancel his plans to establish a relationship with the resistance in Japan?" asked a cell leader.

"If he is, then he didn't sound like it over the radio; but I would not be surprised if he was disappointed. The Japanese Op was a mess and future attacks will not be easy," Ashley said.

"I find that surprising too since Japan is the origin of the Black Knights," commented Miles.

"Well it just goes to show that the Black Knights aren't anything without Zero, even the fake one from before the occupation," stated Josh Henderson, head of munitions of all the cells in San Diego.

During the brief war of resistance against the Sith, Zero led the forces of Earth against the invading army. Though he was a masterful Knightframe pilot, his strategic abilities fell short and the Sith won many victories. It was during this time that people started to believe that man behind the mask wasn't the true Zero; their beliefs were confirmed when the Sith unmasked the fake as Suzuka Kururugi, the former Britannian Knight.

After that, only one question was in many people's minds: What happened to the true Zero?

"Makes you wonder if that rumor we heard back in the day had any truth to it," Ashley said with a frown. As a former soldier in the Britannian Army

"What rumor?" asked Miles curiously. Before the occupation, he had been a Baron and in charge of shipping goods for trade.

"When I was in the military, I had been placed under the command of Schneizel during the 2nd Battle of Japan when the UFN invaded. In the aftermath when FLEIJA decimated a big chunk of Tokyo, it was rumored that the Prince with a delegation went to the Order of Black Knights and somehow convinced them to turn on their leader. It was never confirmed but I had my suspicions at the time," Ashley informed.

"If it's true, I wonder what was said to make the Black Knights turn on their leader?" asked a cell leader.

"It isn't important; Elevens are barbarians and always will be. What's important is that we stay hidden until the commotion has calmed down. Let the Sith unleash their anger on Japan; they deserve it," Josh said. It was well known that he was a purist to the core.

There was a general agreement and the group began to break up. Slowly the cell leaders made their exits, slipping past the Sith troops on patrol and making their way to their homes. When the last cell leader left, Ashley made her way upstairs to her apartment and plopped herself onto the couch.

"Damn Elevens," she growled, turning on the television.

….

Kallen Kozuki sat in the empty safehouse, furious at the stupidity of it all.

Not only was she angry that everyone had ignored her and gotten themselves killed, she was enraged that she was now the only one left out of the entire cell.

After the botched nation-wide raid that she had been left out of, the Sith unleashed their revenge on the residents of Japan. While no civilians had been killed outright, collateral damage was high. The brutality of the purge of any remaining resistance cells was something that put Britannia to shame; instead of taking them to detention camps, resistance fighters were simply rounded up and shot in the streets. Their flesh cooked under the hail of blaster fire.

Rebel camps located in the country side were taken out by starfighters and Sith Knightframes. Kallen had heard on the radio that the entire Kobe Resistance Cell that was based in the mountains had been wiped out by bombardment from capital ships in orbit. A reporter had described the scene as if it were raining energy fire; burning the land as it fell.

She had to admit it but the Sith were greatly efficient in dealing with any organized resistance against their rule. It could be years before any new resistance organization could be put together; there was too much fear in the Japanese people after what has happened.

There were arrests, which surprised Kallen, but they were of people that had not been involved in the raid. Tohdoh and Ohgi had been a complete surprise to her, the redhead felt that the Sith did not need to detain them and she hoped they were okay. Those who were detained by the Sith were never seen again; though the invaders made sure that they were still alive.

Kallen made a mental note to check up on their families to see if they were alright.

As she lay on the couch and clutched the blaster at her side, Kallen wondered how long it was before the Sith raided the place. Mostly all the other safehouses had been taken out by now; the enemy operated efficiently far greater than Japan's previous occupiers ever did. One safehouse had been taken out by fighters with a hail of energy fire engulfing the building in fire.

The former member of the Order of Black Knights wondered why she even joined the newly organized JLF. Was it because her mother was killed accidentally by Sith soldiers who were chasing another criminal or the sheer cruelty of the invaders from the stars? The JLF were nothing like the old days, there were a few members that had been in the Black Knights but none of the higher echelons in the organization.

There were too many amateurs and that is why they were slaughtered.

There was a sudden knocking at the door and Kallen looked up at the front door while brushing aside a part of her red hair. With all the work she put into fighting the Sith, she had very little time to keep up with her appearance. Not only did she need a haircut, but her clothes were rags and she hadn't showered in a few days.

The knocking persisted and Kallen finally got up to answer the door.

"I don't believe the Sith would knock," Kallen said aloud to herself. Her blaster still sheathed in her holster, she opened the door and stared in shock at the person standing at the other side of the doorframe.

"You!" exclaimed Kallen staring at the green haired woman.

"Me," said CC right before she shot Kallen with a stun blast. The redhead crumpled to the ground unconscious. Making a motion with her head, people dressed in Sith soldier uniforms moved into the building and picked up the unconscious woman, carrying her outside. Before she followed them, CC looked around in contempt.

"What a dump."

…

Shinji Kazaki winced as he watched another one of his comrade's die in front of him.

The small group of Akatsukis had been ambushed in their retreat from the rebel camp. The headquarters of the Hokkaido Resistance Cell had been attacked a little over an hour ago by Sith forces. The force was made up of battledroids, troops, repulsar tanks, and even newly built Sith Knightframes.

The Sith Knightframe was a machine that truly inspired fear in an enemy soldier. Standing at just below eight meters, the _Sadow_-class Knightframe was completely silver with its head resembling that of ancient Sith warbot that Shinji had seen in a holo. The main weapon was a blaster carbine that tore thru enemy frames far more efficiently than what was normally wielded by Knightframes in the last war.

"Damn this is not good; I had hope to get you out before the enemy arrived but it looks like we will have to fight our way out," Kazaki said to young woman hunched in the side of the cockpit.

Nina Einstein looked up at the Japanese man with fear in her eyes. He had promised to get her out of here once everything started going to hell; she knew that she could not blame him. Everyone assumed that there was more than enough time before the Sith moved in.

"Do you think we can make it?" asked Nina as she sat there. She was dressed in a grey mechanic's uniform that was a size too big for her.

"We have to try; my orders from Lord Null were to smuggle you out of the base and to evacuation site. Though the Sith are keeping the resistance fighters busy so that they don't know you are missing, they are making it hard to escape. But I'll get you out, I promise," said the man with a grin.

Nina nodded and let the man get back to his piloting. She was regretting signing up with the Japanese Resistance; Kallen had talked her into it. Nina's knowledge of Sakuradite tech as well as Knightframe construction that she had learned from Lloyd had made her invaluable. While she was glad to be needed, it bothered Nina that once again her intellect was being used for war.

She wondered if Kallen was still alive.

According to Shinji and his team, they had orders by this Lord Null to get both her and Kallen out of Japan before the Sith caught them. Nina had heard of Lord Null in passing and that he was head of a coalition of resistance cells in North America. However, there was a lot of speculation that he was a myth; a way to create a new Zero to give hope to the people.

That speculation ended when Shinji's team arrived just after the failed strike against the Sith.

"Sir, we can't stay here," stated Jeb Hersen as they were hunched behind a bolder.

Shinji agreed and peered briefly around their shelter to see what they were facing. Currently their opposition was four tanks with a handful of battledroids supporting them. Though slower than the Akatsukis, the blaster cannon on the square-shaped hover vehicles were more than enough to tear the knightframes to shreds.

He considered attacking head on; there were five of them with each carrying a rocket launcher. Shinji was confident that he could take out the tanks without losing any of his remaining comrades. However, in war there were never assurances and they still needed to get out before enemy knightframes appeared.

"What about that cliff over there? If we can get over it, it would be a straight shot thru the forest," suggested Lance Hawson, pointing to the area to their right.

"We'll have to move fast; those tanks are not going to let us go," Shinji said realizing the plan had merit. Once they were down in the trees, they could follow the forest line to the ocean.

"The enemy still have fighters in the air; it will be only a matter of time before they carpet our cover with blaster fire," Melissa said; she had been with Shinji the longest and was a veteran of the past wars before the arrival of the Sith.

"We'll have to deal with that when the time comes; if we stay here, then we risk battling Sadows and we lack the strength to do that right now. When I say three, everyone make their way to the cliff as fast as they can while firing your rockets into the ground in front of the enemy. If we kick up enough dirt, we'll blind the bastards," said the group leader. When he got acknowledgment from his people, he prepared to make his move.

At the count of three, the five knightframes raced from their cover towards their destination. As they moved, each Akatsuki brought his or her rocket launcher and fired blindly into the enemy position. One rocket hit a tank head on, causing slight damage to its right side while the rest of the ordinances hit the ground. Dirt erupted into the air and covered the area, temporarily blinding the enemy.

"Hold on tight," Shinji commanded Nina as he brought his knightframe over the ledge and into the sea of trees below. The young woman held the man's seat as tight as possible as the mech encountered violent shaking. Her glasses fell from her head and onto the ground, making a small crack on the right lens.

Soon all five knightframes were safe in the trees and everyone took a moment to rest.

"Okay; spread out and head directly to the extraction point. If you encounter any enemy, do not engage if you have to; the trees should provide us with enough cover and the Sakuradite in the ground should help us hide from Sith scanners," ordered the young Japanese man. The knightframes began to move.

"You all right back there?" asked Shinji, turning his head towards Nina.

"Yes; thank you," responded the young Britannian woman as she put her glasses back on. She wished she had started wearing contacts.

"If everything goes according to plan, we should get to the sub as soon as we his the ocean," stated the young man with an assuring smile.

"But won't the Sith detect your vessel? They do have excellent scanners," Nina said.

"The _Washington_ is the first of its class and sports a stealth system unlike any other. In the months that we have been using it, the Sith have yet to detect it even from orbit," explained the resistance member.

"I see; this Lord Null seems to have quite a number of resources at his disposal," Nina observed.

"You got that right; don't know where we be without him," laughed Shinji from his seat.

As they continued their way, Nina sat down and wrapped herself in a fetal position. She had lost a lot of friends today and the young woman was resisting the urge to cry because of it. Though she had disliked them at first, Nina had grown attached to her Japanese comrades in arms over the last couple of months. They had been friendly with her and thought of her as a very important person.

They became the family that Nina had lost when the Sith invaded. Neo Pendragon had been hit hard by the invasion when Sith fighters and their warships bombarded the city with energy fire. Nina had lost both her parents when the family estate went up in flames; she later found out that the mansion had been hit by laser fire from an Interdictor cruiser in orbit. Nina herself was visiting Milly when the attack happened, safe in an Ashford family shelter.

Not since Euphy's death had she felt such anger and hatred. When she met up with Kallen a few months later, Nina had followed her into the Japanese Resistance as a technical advisor; in charge of coming up with new technologies to fight the Sith. It had been hard, but she was making progress in reverse-engineering Sith tech so that it could be harnessed by the resistance.

It was not an easy process. The Sith were light years ahead of Earth when it came to advance technology. Knightframes and sakuradite gave Earth some edge, but not enough to make a difference in opposing them currently. What Nina was trying to do was bridge many of the two types of technology in hopes of creating something new; like what the Sith were doing themselves.

The problem was that the young woman did not have access to that many resources; the JLF lacked any major production facilities, instead relying on old weapons caches left over from the Britannian occupation. Even the resistance cell's knightframes were antiques by comparison to what was used in the modern era. Nina was left salvaging scraps from both sides in an attempt to jury-rig something that could be used.

It wasn't going very well.

Still she pressed on; hoping that she could accomplish something. Nina had hoped that she could have gotten in contact with Lloyd or Rakshata; but the two were rumor to be locked up by the Sith and working on weapons for the invaders. So the young woman was all alone.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Nina, turning her head to her savior.

"Go ahead," said Shinji in a neutral tone, keeping his eyes on the screen in front of him.

"Were you with the Black Knights?" the young woman asked.

"Nope; was a soldier in the German State Army during the last war. I was part of Japanese volunteers to fight off the Britannian invaders. My unit's job was hit and run attacks on enemy convoys. Got a medal for that; the Iron Cross which has never been awarded to a foreigner," answered the man.

"I see," Nina said; the conversation was calming her nerves.

"When the Sith came, I joined up to fight them off; did not exactly work out though since my whole division was almost wiped out at the Battle of Berlin. You know we actually thought we would win that one since we outnumbered the Sith ten to one. Was going pretty well until that Sith Lord appeared on the battlefield," the Japanese man said grimly.

"You've seen a Sith Lord? I have only seen them on the news," Nina stated.

"Be glad of that. I don't know what magic those guys use, but I watched a single Sith Lord somehow take down a group of Panzer Hummels. He shot lightning from his hands and just simply waved his arms, throwing a knightframes into the air. General Franz, the division commander, was killed when the Sith Lord used his lightsaber to stab into the man's cockpit. It was pretty grisly to watch," stated Shinji.

"Lightsaber?" asked the speckled woman questionably.

"It's a type of laser sword; more complex that that but the simplest explanation for it. It can cut through just about anything. Only the Sith Lords themselves or their Acolytes wear them," explained the resistance soldier.

"Huh," Nina said, having a thought; it was an interesting idea for a weapon.

After a minute of silence, to trees started to clear and the knightframe found itself at the shoreline overlooking the Pacific. Stopping his knightframe, Shinji looked around for his comrades and blew a sigh of relief as they emerged from the forest unscathed. When all five gathered, the Japanese soldier activated the homing signal.

"INCOMING!" screamed Lance as his knightframe looked upwards.

Shinji looked to see two Sith Fighters descend on the group. Green blaster fire ripped from the enemy craft and poured onto the beach. As sand was thrown into the air, the group scattered to avoid the energy fire. A knightframe was hit, the legs being blasted off and causing the mech to fall to the ground on its back.

The knightframe however was not idle. Using his assault rifle, he fired wildly into the air in an attempt to hit the aircraft. A few of his shots hit the Sith fighters, bouncing off the armor and doing no damage. The enemy curved their flight and dived down on the damaged mech, blasters blazing. The green energy fire ripped into the knightframe and caused it to explode.

"Damn it!" Shinji yelled in frustration. He had lost a lot of men in his time as a soldier and it infuriated him to no end.

Using his rocket launcher, he took aim and fired. The rocket was launched into the air but missed its targets due to the fact that the Sith aircraft were too fast. Firing another rocket, he quickly moved out of the flight path on the oncoming fighters. Both aircraft swerved around the projectile and fire upon the beach in an attempt to destroy the remaining four knightframes.

As a fighter was about to descend on Lance's akatsuki, red blaster fire tore into the Sith aircraft and destroyed it. The fire came from the ocean as a large submersible rose from the water; its two-quad blaster turrets pouring energy fire into the sky. The second fighter was hit as it tried to turn, sending debris everywhere onto the ground below.

"Sorry we're late," said a voice over the radio. Nina was surprised to hear that the accent of the voice was Russian.

"We were delayed as well; we have the package and are ready to board Captain Ramias," stated the Japanese soldier.

"Understood comrade; prepare for the boats," ordered the Russian captain, signing off.

"We're not taking the knightframes?" asked Nina, standing up and peering over the pilot's shoulder.

"Not enough time; the Sith will be all over this place soon enough. We'll take a boat to the _Washington_ and head out as fast as possible," informed Shinji.

Nina nodded and Shinji opened the hatch of the knightframe so that they could get out. As Nina dropped to the ground, the Japanese man activated the akatsuki's self-destruct device. As soon as they were clear, the knightframe blew apart. The remaining three pilots did the same thing. As soon as they were done, the five headed to the small speedboat that arrived onto the shore.

**Author's Note: This fic has been a pet project ever since Code Geass ended. I love Star Wars; I know Star Wars. I am especially a fan of the Old Republic Era when there were a great many of Sith and Jedi out there. Not that I am not a fan of the original trilogy as well as the prequels, but love the EU more.**

**b.t.w Has anyone else who have followed the Legacy Comic Series noticed that it has taken us back to the beginning in terms of the Old Republic era? That once again there are large numbers of Sith and Jedi out there; a sort of revival of sorts?**

**The reason why it took this long to release it is because I kept changing the timeline of the story. I really wanted to use the Sith Empire of the Old Republic MMO, but opted for the KOTOR one since there is more info on that particular Empire. Plus it gives our heroes more of a chance.**

**I apologize for the lack of editing; I did the best I can but lack a pre-reader at the moment. If anyone wants to be one for this fic, I would more than appreciate it.**

**Next update will feature more of our heroes as well as surprises; should be out by the end of the month.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it

Cornelia li Britannia was having a bad day.

Not that she had any good days anymore; the Sith had done a pretty good job of ruining her life.

The day began like any other since the occupation began; she would get up, bathe, eat breakfast by herself, and then dress for her morning meeting with her Sith adviser. It was a routine that Cornelia was getting used to, something depressed her every say. She felt like a slave to her new life.

It was thru that slavery that led her to order the arrest of two very good friends of hers. Cornelia knew full well that Tohdoh and Ohgi were not behind the failed attacks on Sith property, but that did not matter to her Sith masters whom felt that any former resistance leader could still be a threat. So as the puppet leader of Earth, the former third princess issued the order of arrest.

The only bright spot was that the arrests had gone smoothly and without incident. When Sith battle droids arrived, Tohdoh and Ohgi voluntarily went with them under no protest. It had almost seemed like they were expecting their detainment at some point, even though no evidence linked them to the propitiators of the attacks. Cornelia felt sorry for Ohgi's wife and three children since it was a good chance that they will never see him again.

"My lady; Administrator Creen is here to see you," a protocol droid said as it entered her office.

"Very well; show him in," ordered Cornelia as she took her seat at the desk.

Her office, where she worked as the Sith-appointed head of state, was located in what used to be the UFN Headquarters on Penglai Island. When the Sith took over and dissolved the organization, they had taken the former headquarters as their own and expelled all outside forces but their own as well as their puppets. Currently, Penglai was the most fortified Sith position on the planet with a full legion of troops, battle droids, and other military vehicles protecting it. It also sported a spaceport for contact with their fleet in space.

The office, which once housed the UFN Secretary General Kaguya, had been stripped of the Japanese design and replaced with a bare look by the Sith. The walls were painted pure grey and the windows had bars on them, the view of the Pacific Ocean was now blocked by the spaceport. The desk was made of metal and faced the only entrance to the room which had guards both on the outside and inside so Cornelia was never alone.

The former Britannian Princess stood as Administrator Creen, her Sith adviser, walked into the room. The adviser was a Twi'lek male with red skin and six feet tall He wore a grey military uniform with black boots and black gloves on each hand. It was rumored that one of the hands was artificial but Cornelia never saw it. Though he was pleasant when he spoke to her, Cornelia saw the cold twisted personality that lay hidden below; it reminded her of her father.

As the Administrator entered the room, Cornelia stood up and gave a respectful bow to the man. In truth, he was the real power and her superior since Cornelia herself was more of a figurehead than anything else. The twi-lek though answered to the Sith Lord, Darth Visez, and relayed any orders for the woman; something that Cornelia was thankful for since she did not like being in the same room with the Sith let alone talk to him.

"Congratulations on a job well done in regards to dealing with the suspected rebels," commended the Administrator, taking his seat opposite of Cornelia.

"Thank you Administrator; I am just happy that the arrests went along peacefully," stated the woman diplomatically.

"Hmm….probably would have done us some good if there had been resistance; better to shoot them now than deal with them down the road," Creen said with a slight frown.

Cornelia bit back a retort and just smiled. It would not do Ohgi and Tohdoh any good if she mentioned her past relationship with them to the Administrator. She might be branded as a suspected traitor as well as locked up, replaced possibly by someone who was ruthless.

Cornelia knew full well that Ohgi and Tohdoh were not involved in the attacks; the sloppiness of the operations was evidence enough. Even her Sith masters' investigations had not yielded any connection between the Ex Black Knights and the rebels. However, the arrests were ordered and Cornelia had to carry them out; regardless of her feelings. Too many lives were on the line not to.

"What is to be done with the two?" asked puppet leader, fearing the answer. Both Ohgi and Tohdoh had been taken out of her hands immediately, leaving her no control over their fates.

"They have been taken to our lunar facility for labor. Commander Abarr always needs more trained workers for the processing," answered the alien.

"I see," was all that Cornelia could say; it did not sound too bad and they were being kept in system at least.

"What steps are being taken so that nothing like this happens again?" asked the twi-lek, looking at the former princess.

"I have doubled the number of troops at all critical facilities around Earth as well as increased the garrison in Japan. All rebels whom have not surrendered have been killed and any leaders that we have apprehended are being interrogated as we speak," informed the middle-aged woman; being a former princess of the Britannian Royalty came in handy.

"Very good; hopefully these interrogations have results; Lord Visez will be informed. I do have other issues to talk to you about," stated the Administrator.

"Such as?" Cornelia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Lady Bastila has ordered that more of this system be exploited for the Empire. There is to be a shipyard constructed above Mars as well as mining operations to be built on the planet itself. We want you to begin rounding up slaves for labor," informed the twi-lek.

"That will cause some unrest," stated Cornelia in a neutral tone, hiding her anger. Slavery was not a new theme for Earth, especially areas that had been conquered by Britannia in the past, but the Sith brought the subject to new extremes.

"I trust you can take the appropriate measures to deal with any "unrest" that might happen. If a city has to be leveled to make the point, so be it," Creen said darkly; Cornelia just nodded and put on the most fake smile that she could muster.

After another few minutes of Creen talking, the alien got up and left the office which Cornelia to breathe a sigh of relief. Leaning back in her chair, she activated her intercom and ordered lunch. She was due for a long day.

Finding the slave labor for what the Sith needed was not going to be easy. Just about all the POWs from the invasion were already working, leaving the supply of labor low. Cornelia would have to tap into the growing mass of refugees, something that she absolutely detested.

Still it had to be done; if it didn't, the Sith would do it for her.

Cornelia wished Guildford was still with her. After the occupation began and the princess was placed into her new position, she had sent her husband and daughter into hiding; making sure that the Sith could not use them for leverage. She knew that they were alive, but nothing more than that; they had to be hidden from her at all costs.

As she brought up the list of refugee centers around the world, Cornelia knew what had to be done for the greater good.

….

Jeremiah Gottwald watched as the Sith burned the rebel base.

Standing at the top of the hill overlooking what used to be the city of Kobe, the Britannian and his squad witnessed the brutality of the invaders.

Kobe had once been a thriving industrial city, surviving the age of Britannian occupation and beyond. When the Sith invaded, the city's industry had been used to construct knightframes to fight off the invaders. So the city was bombarded by the enemy fleet in orbit, leveling the once thriving metropolis and killing millions.

Kobe had never been rebuilt, making it a city of ghosts. The area around it was a parched and scarred land, making it uninhabitable for wildlife.

The JLF had made the ruins its home, using its last industrial remnants to build itself an arsenal. Knightframes consisting of Sutherlands and Akatsukis were constructed as well as small arms for those who could not pilot a knightframe. There were some aircraft built, hybrids of Sith fighters salvaged from the initial invasion.

The Sith assault had begun a few hours ago, first starting with an air attack from squadrons of fighters descending from space. The aircraft strafed the ruined city, blasting any visible defensive installation they could find. The JLF fought back with their experimental and doing quite well; unfortunately they were outnumbered and fell fast.

The second phase consisted of ground forces moving into the city from assault transports they flew in from the Sith fleet in orbit. Wardroids (both light and heavy), tanks, troops, and Sadows flooded into Kobe; slaughtering every last person in their path. The JLF had very few blasters to defend themselves and were forced to use projectile weapons that were worthless.

There was no mercy shown and any JLF member that tried to surrender was simply shot on sight.

Jeremiah and a small squad of soldiers had actually arrived with the Sith ground forces; merely to observe though and not to fight. It was part of a larger mission that he and Sayako had been assigned in Japan. Lord Null wanted eye witness accounts on how the JLF was squashed; for some reason that Jeremiah was curious to know but could wait until told from his lord.

Dressed in a grey military uniform with insignia indicating he was a Major, he played the part well through his years in the Britannian military. All part of his cover of course along with his men. His cybernetic parts had surprisingly made it easier for him to infiltrate the Sith Military and from what the former Earl could tell, seen quite regularly in the enemy military.

"What should we do now sir?" asked one of Jeremiah's subordinates.

Like many of the people under his immediate command, the group of men had been former Britannian soldiers; former pure-bloods to be exact. Lord Null had gathered many of the world's former militaries under his control in secret though Britannians made up the majority. As a result, Jeremiah assumed direct command over his former comrades by his master.

"CC has informed me that she has recovered her package and the other is already on board the _Washington_. There is nothing that we can really do here; we'll head back to the enclave since Sayoko is probably done gathering her clan," stated Jeremiah.

"I'll go get the transport," stated a soldier, heading to where the aircraft were located.

While Jeremiah was here, his partner and wife Sayoko Shinozaki Gottwald was accomplishing her mission in bringing her clan of assassins under the control of Lord Null. The young woman's father had recently passed, making her the new leader of the shinobi clan. The clan had been hiding from the Sith for some time now and it was felt that they needed to be taken out of Japan before it was too late.

Anya had been assigned her own mission and was currently with Rivalz in Europe. From what Jeremiah had been told, the two were overseeing the construction of knightframe hybrids in the Balkans. The two would be back at headquarters by the time Jeremiah and Sayoko returned; if nothing went wrong.

The three had lived together on the former Earl's farm after the completion of Zero Requiem; with a desire to retire from the new world that Lelouch had sacrificed his life for. There was also the fact that there was some resentment that Jeremiah and Sayoko had felt towards the Black Knights for their betrayal. He felt that his master did not have to die if his own Knights had not been duped by Schneizel. After learning the truth about everything, Anya had agreed and left the Knights of Rounds as well.

When the Sith invasion first struck the planet, the three had signed on with the local Florida militia to fight off the invaders. They had fought valiantly against the small force that had struck the province; the enemy was only three hundred wardroids and twenty tanks. With Jeremiah leading the militia, victory was theirs until the orbital bombardment had started; then there was only death.

It was only because of HIM returning that the three were still alive.

"I almost feel like we should do something," said one of the men as the group watched a mass of wardroids burn the bodies of the fallen JLF.

"Why? It's their fault and now they are paying for their incompetence. It goes to show you that without "Zero", the Elevens are nothing," snorted another soldier.

A shadow covered the group and everyone looked up to see a Sith Transport coming in to land next to them. It was the same transport that the group had used on the way in, giving them the advantage of familiarity; Jeremiah had made fast friends with the transport crew. The craft landed and the back hatch opened up, extending the ramp. Once the former Earl and his subordinate were in, the transport took off.

…..

Kallen slowly opened her eyes.

She was currently lying on the hard ground and she tired to sit up. Looking around her, she saw that she was in a dark room of some sorts. While she was still dressed in the same clothing as she was in earlier, she also found her self restrained with both her hands and feet shackled. Moving her body the best she could, she moved towards the closest wall and propped her back against it.

As the memories came back, Kallen was once again surprised to see CC again after so many years. After the death of Lelouch, the green-haired woman had completely disappeared off the face of the Earth. There was talk that some of the Knights wanted to look for her; if only to make sure that Geass would never be used again. However, they were overruled by the fake Zero and the UFN leadership.

Kallen was happy with the decision; truth be told, she never wanted to see CC again.

Kallen had loved Lelouch all the way up until the end. She knew that he had felt the same but Kallen often wondered if CC also had a piece of his heart as well. It was a question that she did not want answered; out of fear of the truth.

The room became illuminated when a door opened directly in front of Kallen. The young woman had to shield her eyes from the light since she had spent too long in the dark. From what she could tell, someone had come in and was standing directly in front of the bound Kallen.

"It's been a long time," said the person as she blocked the light that was blinding Kallen, causing her hand to lower.

"I suppose it has CC," said Kallen thru her clenched teeth. For some reason, she could only feel anger towards her former comrade.

The green-haired woman did not appear to have changed in the years that Kallen had last seen her. Her face still displayed the same young look and her hair was still the same length. In some ways Kallen was jealous that the young woman would always be young; it reminded Kallen that she was slowly aging.

"I am sorry about the restraints but it must be done in order to keep you safe," stated CC in a neutral tone.

"Are you sorry?" asked the redhead, not believing CC's words.

"No," CC simply answered with a slight smirk appearing on her face. Kallen just sneered at her.

"So working for the Sith now huh? Are you delivering me to your masters?" asked an angry Kallen; CC was still wearing the military uniform.

"I work with the Sith, but not that ones you are thinking of," the immortal said blandly. Kallen was confused by this.

"What is that supposed to mean," Kallen asked, surprise in her voice.

"You will see," was all that CC said, turning around and walking back outside. The door closed behind her.

The immortal could hear Kallen's screams thru the metal door and she smiled.

"You enjoyed that," stated Milly Ashford, smirking at CC. The former reporter was dressed in a similar uniform as CCs.

"Yes I did," CC answered with a smirk of her own.

"Didn't HE order you to treat her gently?" asked the blond with an eyebrow raised.

"HE has never commanded me and besides, I am treating her gently," informed the young looking woman. Milly let out a small laugh at that.

"While you were with her, there was a patrolling fighter that flew past us," informed the former reporter as the two walked.

"Any problems?" asked CC, taking a sideways glance at her companion.

"No; doubt the pilot would believe that a prison transport could be controlled be the JLF; we sent our identification codes to the fighter anyways," answered Milly.

"That's good; any more activity?" asked the witch.

"Same as before; the military is wiping out all traces of the Japanese Liberation Front and leaving no survivors. I am betting they are trying to make an example," stated the blond.

"Just as HE predicted," said CC with a nod.

The two headed to the bridge, passing members of their cell along the way. The various men and woman saluted and went about their duties. While they were in Japan, a lot of equipment had been picked up from Lord Nul's contacts within the former nation. Milly saluted back while CC just ignored them.

Entering the bridge, they could the blue Pacific Ocean thru the front window. The two pilots (one of them the captain) were at their stations while a third console was manned by the communications officer. There no room for CC and Milly to sit since the bridge was only big enough to accommodate for three crew members at a time.

The transport was more of a converted prison ship that had been acquired through dubious means. The craft was grey, a third of a kilometer long, and looked like bulky 747 without wings and the engines at the rear. Two turbo laser turrets were the vessel's only defensive armament; located at the sides of the transport.

"How long till we get to Camelot?" asked CC, looking at the captain.

"About three hours," answered the man. CC just nodded and walked away from the bridge.

The transport could venture into the atmosphere in order to get to its location faster. Unfortunately, the act would catch the notice of the fleet in orbit since there were strict rules against that. The planet was under a heightened surety for the moment and the mission to deliver Kallen could not be compromised just for speed.

"Have we heard from the Washington?" asked Milly as they walked to the lounge.

"Yes; Nina is aboard and the sub should meet us at the base. Also heard that everything was going well on Jeremiah's end as well," answered the immortal.

"Good; it will be good to see Nina again. I lost track of her after the occupation began," stated the blond sadly.

"It should be interesting for them to meet Null," said CC with a smirk. She was looking forward to the looks on the women's faces.

Milly stayed silent at that. She remembered her own shock in meeting Darth Null; it was something that shook her very soul. The young woman often wondered what CC's reaction had been since she was closer to him than anyone else. It would be interesting to see Kallen back in the game; the tug-of-war would begin once again.

And Milly vowed to see every bit of it; that is if the old crone did not interfere.

…

The robed figure approached the meditating woman with sword in hand.

The woman sat with her legs crossed in the darkened bare room, illuminated by only a few candles at each corner. Covered by a black robe that hid her face, she just sat there in deep concentration. Her withered hands were clasped together and her body sat up straight with the head bowed.

As the robed figure moved closer from behind, he raised his sword above his head with two hands. As he moved, there was no sound from his steps and almost seemed to glide across the floor. He was confidant that the meditating woman did not hear him as he got closer. Finally, when he was close enough, he brought the sword down fast at the old woman.

She suddenly moved quickly, rolling to her right as the sword hit the ground with a loud clang.

The robed man recovered quickly and swung the blade sideways, only to miss the woman again as she rolled a second time. As he moved in for a third swing, the woman jumped to her feet and extended her hand towards the robed figure. Using the force, she shoved the man against the wall and held him there.

As he struggled, the old woman let loose another shove of the force which knocked the wind out of him briefly and dropped the sword.

He then fell to the ground stunned; or so the old woman thought. Raising his hand, he sent a blast of the force at the woman whom was knocked back slightly. He then used the force to recover the metal sword, which he then lunged at the woman with a full swing and going for the head.

However, the old woman activated her lightsaber and the red energy blade sliced the blade in half. She then let loose a blast of force lightning from her fingertips that covered the man. As he let out a cry of pain, she used the lightning to force him against the wall. After another second, she lowered her hand and he fell to the ground.

"A lesson my _apprentice_; never think you can sneak up on me with a weapon while I am meditating in the Force. I am more aware of things that you can possibly know," informed Darth Carrion as she looked down at her apprentice as he struggled to stand.

"Yes _master_," said Darth Null as he winced from the pain. His robed was steaming from the effects of the lightning though he was starting to get used to the pain; it was not the first time his master used lightning on him.

"Why use this primitive weapon? A lightsaber would have been more effective," asked Darth Carrion, looking at the broken blade on the ground.

"Activating a lightsaber makes a sound; there is also the fact that the heat from the blade makes its presence known. A metal sword, though greatly primitive, is more silent and stealthily," answered the young man as he stood up.

"I see; very well thought out. Would you have killed me Lord Null?" asked the old woman curiously.

"Of course not _master_; I still have much to learn," answered the Sith apprentice sincerely.

"That is true my _apprentice_; I look forward to when you think you are finished," sneered Carrion at Null; he could see her yellow eyes and decaying skin that made him slightly shiver. She then let loose another blast of lightning at the young man, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Another lesson; never attempt to kill someone without putting your full effort," stated the old woman. Null nodded as she stopped her attack and he once again struggled to rise.

The woman turned to leave the room and Null moved quickly to her side. The two Sith Lords walked down the hallway in silence, their dark presence emanating from their bodies. Their section of the base was avoided by Null's subordinates except for a specific few. CC often came by; for some reason she got along great with the elder Sith Lord.

"I have heard from CC and Jeremiah; they have accomplished their missions and are on their way back. Nina has also been recovered as well," stated the young man as they walked.

"Then things are proceeding as you have planned; though I am curious is to why you have recruited this Kallen since she did betray you," remarked Carrion glancing sideways.

"Kallen Kouzuki is an excellent knightframe pilot; she would an excellent asset to my plans," defended the apprentice angrily.

"I sense more than that; your feelings betray you Lord Null," stated the old woman, stopping and staring at the young man in front of her. Their height was about the same; at least that's what Null thought since he had never seen his master without the robe.

"My feelings do not factor into this; Kallen is a future subordinate, nothing else. Anything more dissipated with the death of Lelouch vi Britannia," stated Null with conviction.

"Hmm," was all the Sith Lord said as they continued walking.

"The destruction of the JLF has been completed," said the apprentice.

"As you have planned as well; I am still surprise that you did not save them since they would have added to your growing army," observed the crone.

"The organization was incompetent and not worth my time. The Japanese Resistance Cells, no matter what type, have always been unpredictable in the past. Better for the weak to die in the light of day while the strong plan in the shadows of the night," stated the male Sith Lord with contempt.

"And the Black Knights?" asked Carrion with an eyebrow raised.

"They ended up betraying their leader and would have been wiped by him plans weren't made. The Knights were never anything without the true Zero," Null said with a sense of finality. Carrion let out a twisted laugh that shook Null to the core.

"Very good my apprentice; now you are thinking like a Sith. I am looking forward to CC returning since I miss the companionship," said the old woman.

The relationship between Darth Carrion and CC was something that Null could not yet understand. Not only were the two civil to one another, something neither were for Null, but they almost acted like long-lost sisters. They conversed about philosophy, cooking, human traits, and even politics to some degree. His only theory was that it had do with age; CC was centuries old and it grew increasingly clear that his master was similarly ancient as well.

As they entered the command center, a sphere-like room with a large holo projector in the middle, the various black uniformed personnel stood from their posts and saluted. Both Sith Lords acknowledged their salutes with simple nods and they resumed their duties. A full map of the Earth was displayed on the projector as well as the positions of the warships in orbit. Null had ordered that surveillance be placed on the fleet at all times.

"Report?" ordered Null loudly to the personnel present.

"An Interdictor Cruiser changed its orbital position to fire on Japan; no major cities were hit though various JLF bases were wiped out," reported a young female soldier.

"Anything else?" asked the Sith Lord, not concerned at all and dismissing the news.

"More cargo ships leaving the system full of knightframes," reported another soldier.

"No doubt tribute and not for Bastila's war effort against the Republic," stated Carrions with a sneer. Null nodded and motioned for a continuance.

"Chairwoman Cornelia has ordered the arrests of Kaname Ohgi and Kyoshiro Tohdoh."

"Oh?" asked Null, intrigued.

"Yes; from what our agent has reported, it was carried our by the command of the Sith under Administrator Creen for possible involvement of the JLF's recent activities," informed the young man.

"I doubt they were involved; Ohgi would be stupid enough for such a thing but Tohdoh at least possesses an ounce of real military intelligence. No doubt, Darth Visez and Creen are being cautious," Null said more to himself and Carrion than to the rest of the personnel.

"I agree; both have a history of leading rebels and better to get them out of the way now than deal with problems later," the old woman said, taking a seat at her usual place. There was a table and chair that were specifically set up for her use. There was another chair for CC as well.

"My question though is why not just simply kill them? That was what was done to Schneizel after all," wondered the male Sith. Very few knew that the second prince was dead since it was closely guarded secret in the Earth Sphere.

"Is it important?" asked Carrion to her apprentice.

"No; but it might be an issue later on. I have no doubt Cornelia is involved in some way since she is friends with the little traitors," said Darth Null, anger seeping in his voice.

"Again, be mindful of your feelings Lord Null. Use your anger but don't let it distract you my _apprentice_," rebuked the elder Sith Lord.

"Yes Master," said Null with submission, turning to her and giving a slight bow.

"Come, it is time for your lessons; I am still unimpressed with your lightsaber training," ordered the old woman as she stood up headed out of the room. Darth Null followed with apprehension.

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long; my Beta's internet was down so he could not get to me for a while. I do thank him though for his great service.**

**I am working on the next update; which will feature Tohdoh, Ohgi, Suzaku, and other Code Geass Characters. I also plan to reveal the truth about Null (which is obvious who he is) and how he came to be in the service of Darth Carrion. The update is about ¾ finished and should be up in a few weeks; hopefully, if I don't get distracted.**

**I hope my fellow Star Wars Fans and enjoying this fic; if I have made errors, pleaser let me know. I like to think myself quite knowledgeable in the ways of the Force and Star Wars, but can make mistakes.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it

Tohdoh silently meditated.

It was an act that was starting to greatly irritate Ohgi ever since they were herded onto the transport.

The Sith had arrived at their residences early that morning; in the aftermath of the failed rebel attack. It wasn't the thugs from the local puppet government, but the grey armored soldiers of the occupying army who came to arrest the two former Black Knights. Ohgi had been caught by surprise while Tohdoh almost seemed to have expected the arrests; even putting his affairs in order and saying his peace with Nagisa before the Sith had arrived.

Oghi had no such luxury; he had only a brief moment to say goodbye to Villetta and the kids before the Sith hauled him away. He had gone willingly of course since he did not want to endanger his family, but it would have been appreciated if he was allowed make a formal farewell. Instead, he was grabbed by the arms and thrown into the transport by a pair of soldiers.

From Tokyo, the two were taken to Penglai where they were imprisoned in a temporary holding facility. Ohgi had heard that the former headquarters of the Black Knights had changed since the Sith took over; but he was unprepared for how much it changed. The island had once been a bastion of freedom and now it had been replaced by a dreariness of oppression. All there was now was black and grey; no sense of life anywhere.

After a few days of solitary confinement, the two were taken to the spaceport and crammed into the back of a small shuttle. Ohgi was slightly annoyed about the simplicity of it all. After all, they were legends as heroes for justice; one would think that they should have received a grander display. Britannia would have given them that for being leaders of the Black Knights.

The small compartment they were kept in contained only themselves and a single war droid. The droid held a blaster rifle and stared straight ahead at them; Both Tohdoh and Ohgi sat on one side of the compartment while the droid sat on the other side. Both men were shackled and dressed in grey prison garbs.

"Where do you think we are going?" asked Ohgi as Tohdoh opened his eyes. The former General said nothing and continued to stare straight ahead. Ohgi was about to ask again when the transport began to lift off.

"Wonder why we were arrested? It's not like we are a threat to them," stated the former Prime Minister. Tohdoh stayed silent and Ohgi just sighed.

It was a true statement; with his wife and kids, Ohgi realized that any attempt to resist would put them in harms way. The Sith were far more brutal in their occupation than Britannia ever was. Tohdoh also seemed to realize it as well; they never discussed it but the fact that the former General stayed retired was evidence enough.

The former member of the Black Knights also suspected that it went deeper; the old General appeared to have changed ever since the Sith managed to successfully occupy the planet. Ohgi could never forget the shock and horror on Tohdoh's face when the Sith Lord exposed Suzaku Kururugi as Zero in front of the world. Ohgi was also astounded as well and very confused since Suzaku was an advent Britannia supporter as well as a Knight of the Rounds.

It was also perplexing on why Suzaku betrayed Lelouch vi Britannia since he was the former Emperor's personal Knight. Ohgi and Villetta had discussed the issue to some length; neither could come up with a reason why. Lelouch was Zero and for Suzaku to masquerade as Zero was just plain strange to the married couple. They also believed that they should have known something was up early since "Zero" did not have the same military genius as in the last war.

Suzaku, as Zero, had blundered quite a few times as the UFN fought back during the Sith invasion. There had been many engagements that should have gone well for the Black Knights if not for Suzaku; the Battle of Shanghai should have been a victory if artillery had been used instead of a direct assault on the Sith Army. The decision to not to use indirect fire units had been Zeros.

The final engagement, the Battle of Kyoto, was now called the worst military mistake in Earth history. Instead of hunkering down and waiting for the enemy to come at the UFN Defense Zone, the order had been that the UFN fleet would engage the Sith directly. Sixty float ships and three thousand knightframes launched themselves at the enemy just outside the city and away from any sakuradite mines; removing any incentive for the Sith fleet in orbit not to participate in the battle.

As soon as the UFN forces were in the right position, it began raining energy fire from space as five Interdictors and three Centurions let loose their cannons. In five minutes, the entire UFN fleet lay burning on the ground as enemy fighters picked off the small bands of knightframes that remained. The exact number of dead was still unknown but estimates were over 20,000. There were survivors that were taken prisoner by Sith; Zero and the echelons of the command staff were part of them.

"If we hadn't turned on him that day, I believe that we could have beaten them," Tohdoh said suddenly; almost like a whisper.

"What do you mean?" asked Ohgi; though he suspected the answer.

"Nothing; it does not matter now: said the older man gruffly. He then closed his eyes again. Ohgi decided to let it go; he did not want to think about the subject at all.

After a few more minutes, there was a loud klaxon and it felt that the craft that they were on was beginning to slow. There was a loud thud as well as sensation that they had arrived at there destination. The back of the vessel began to open and light poured into the occupied hold. The wardroid stood up and motioned for Ohgi and Tohdoh to do the same; they then disembarked onto what appeared to be a flight deck.

As the Earth was seen above them, it was obvious that they were on one of the twenty Sith warships that orbited the blue planet. All around them was transports, fighters, and other craft parked. Soldiers and droids marched as technicians went about their duties. Unlike occupied Earth, this was a truly alien environment that the two were seeing for the first time.

There was also a sense of inferiority as well. The two were shown how advance their occupiers truly were. There was also the feeling of coldness on the ship; most military stations had some humanity to them as soldiers and technicians often conversed with one another. Here though, as much Tohdoh and Ohgi could see, there was none of that.

A squad of soldiers escorted Tohdoh and Ohgi from the hanger to the interior of the ship. After a few minutes, they arrived in the detention center. Each was placed in a separate cell and as soon as they were confined behind the force field, the guards left. As Ohgi started pacing, Tohdoh sat down on the bunk and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"I still don't understand why we were arrested," said the former prime minister as he kicked the bunk.

"It because of what you two represent," said a voice from the cell opposite side. Both men looked to see who had spoken.

"Suzaku Kururugi?" Ohgi said, very well surprised. Even Tohdoh could not believe his eyes.

The young man looked very different from the last time anyone had last seen him. His face was a lot thinner and his hair was down past his shoulders. He was dressed in plain set of grey clothing which resembled prison garb. What grabbed Tohdoh was the aura of defeat that seemed to resonate off the young man from across the way.

"Suzaku," greeted the former General as nodded his head at his former student.

Tohdoh's opinion of Suzaku was still jumbled even after all these years. The fact that the young man had joined Britannia and cooperated in its subjugation of Japan was despicable; even more so with the idea of creating a so called world of peace. It was admirable that Suzaku had sacrificed his honor for the sake of peace, but it still was not enough to warrant him a man of the people.

When the young man was exposed by the Sith as Zero, Tohdoh was not only shocked but confused as well. Suzaku was not Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia had been. This lie still shook him to the core and he slowly came to understand what was possibly done behind the scenes. It was a waste though since the Sith arrived and ruined any plans that the young men might have conjured.

"I thought you were dead," Tohdoh said, looking at his former student.

"The Sith leave me alive so they can revel in my pain; you are going to discover that soon," stated the former knight of seven.

"What do you mean?" asked Ohgi, confused.

"That there is nothing that you can do help your loved ones; that you are completely powerless to do anything. Its something that the guards here like to remind me of," said the young man as he sat down.

"But why us; there was nothing we could have done anyways," the former prime minister said, taking a seat himself.

"Because we were with the Black Knights; we are still symbols to many on Earth and the Sith know that," Tohdoh said loudly. Suzaku nodded in agreement.

"Do they always keep you here?" asked Ohgi to Suzaku.

"Yes; these cells are designed for long term containment. There is a toilet that can be accessed in each cell and they feed me two times a day. I am not sure how long you guys will be here though; from what I have heard from the guards, there is supposed to be some vast construction project about to be underway over Mars and the Sith will be using slave labor. I would not be surprised if you two are used as well," informed the former knight.

"Not you?" asked Tohdoh with an eyebrow raised.

"From what the Captain of this ship told me when I first got here, this is to be my home for the rest of my life," replied Suzaku bitterly.

"Well you deserve it; not only are you guilty of serving Britannia, but you served the Demon King as well; not too mention deceiving us by pretending to be Zero," stated the former prime minister angrily.

"I am guilty of many things; I know that very well now. However neither one of you can be innocent since you did sell out your leader to Schneizel who had planned to murder millions so that he could take over the world," Suzaku shot back with venom. Ohgi just glared in response.

After the occupation, a great many things had come to light on what happened in the last war. The fact that 2nd Prince Schneizel had been using the Black Knights for world domination had not sat too well with many of the members of the Order. The fact that the Knights had only done this from the persuasion by Ohgi and his wife caused many in the leadership to no longer associate with Tohdoh, Ohgi, and their wives. It was said that only Tamaki spoke much to Ohgi these days.

"Speaking of which, where is Schneizel?" asked the former General, glancing around.

"He did not last long; the Prince tried to manipulate his way out of confinement and that did not sit too well with the Sith Lord so Schneizel was beheaded by Darth Visez. The body was then thrown out the airlock," answered Suzaku bluntly, recalling the memory with a shudder.

It was a while before anyone said anything else.

"It was all planned, wasn't it?" asked Tohdoh suddenly, causing Suzaku to look up at the two. While Ohgi was unsure of what he was talking about, the younger man knew immediately.

"Yes; his atonement as well as mine," was all that Suzaku said, looking into the old man's eyes with sadness.

Suzaku had always wanted to avenge Euphemia's death; no matter what the cost. When he went along with Lelouch's plan and in the end had slain him, he thought that he would be at last relieved. Unfortunately for the young soldiers, all that came in the aftermath of the death of his best friend was endless guilt and regret. Even Nunnally looked at him differently; an ever slight coldness of her touch.

Suzaku knew that she had understood and accepted; but never fully forgiven.

It was on that guilt that Suzaku vowed to create the world that Lelouch had wanted. It was going well too; Nunnally was leading the Empire into a new age and her counterparts in the UFN had created a new world order based on peace. As Zero, all he had to do was maintain the façade and everything would fall into place.

Then the Sith came and destroyed everything in a flash.

Suzaku was a soldier, he was not a planner. When the invasion started, he had done his best to lead but with his lack of tactical ability there was very little he could do. Zero had been known for his strategy and the former knight had failed at that miserably. After a great many losses, very few within the UFN actually believed he was the real Zero.

When he was captured and exposed by the Sith, all hope was lost.

It was Nunnally who saved them all; it was her appeal to the invaders that the terms of surrender were negotiated. The Enemy could not be bogged down in a war and so agreed to make a deal even though they did not have to. As part of the deal, Suzaku was allowed to live; though he was unsure why Nunnally had insisted on that part of the terms. It was unfortunate that he could never ask her since it was pretty obvious that he would never see her again.

"If he were here, then it all might have been different," said the former General with belief evident in his voice.

"Yes, it would have," agreed the young man.

Ohgi just sat there in confusion the entire time.

….

Darth Visez knelt on one knee and bowed in front of the life-sized hologram of Darth Bastila.

In the years he swore service to the woman, Visez had never seen the woman's face due to the hood she always wore. There were many rumors surrounding why she was always covered; everything from the face being horribly deformed from battle to prolonged use of the Dark side. Visez was never sure which to believe; he was not sure he cared to.

It was also rumored that the Dark Lady had sired a child; something that no one had ever confirmed. That child had supposedly been taken by the Jedi and trained by them. It was because of this that the woman now had an unspeakable hatred for the Order and was using every resource in the Empire to destroy the Jedi. It was an obsession that many Sith followed her in doing ever since she had reformed the Empire in the aftermath of the Sith Triumvirate's destruction.

Visez had been a student in the academy and was fortunate to be away from Malachor V when the Exile destroyed it. He had come to serve the Dark Lady a year later after joining in the campaign to take Gala from the Republic. It was there he had learned of Earth and under the command of Bastila, launched an invasion of the blue planet. If everything went right, he would soon use Earth to create his own powerbase within the Empire.

"Everything is going according to plan my Lady; the new shipyard will be operational in a year and the increase of knightframes will follow as well," informed the Sith Lord as the hologram motioned for him to rise.

"Excellent; I plan to have our forces push into the Inner Rim soon. I need to have the fleet that is being built there to act as reinforcements. What about "HER"; has there been any sign?" asked the Dark Lady in a raspy voice.

"None my Lady; if she is here, then she is keeping a very low profile," answered Visez in a hiss.

"Keep searching; I feel a disturbance in the Force emanating from Earth and I feel that old crone is the reason for it. If I have to go to that backwater, then I will be most displeased," stated the hologram before it cut out. Visez just glared at the projector before turning his back to it and facing his apprentice.

"If I may say Master, I have not felt anything," stated Darth Ghosha with his head bowed low. The young man was cloaked like his master in a dark robe that covered his body. Unlike his master though, his head had hair and was not covered with tattoos.

"I haven't as well; Bastila however is more adept in the Force than myself. If she truly feels something and Carrion is the culprit, then it jeopardizes everything I am building here," Visez growled. As he left the communications room, his apprentice followed after but kept his distance from behind

"Do you think that she is behind the recent rebellion on Earth?" asked the young man.

Ghosha had come into the service of his master several years ago when he had distinguished himself as an adept in the Earth Invasion. He had originated from the new colony on Ziost and proved to be strong in the Force. It was a three months ago that he had earned the title of Darth though he was still an apprentice. He was trusted though to train the new adepts being assembled at the Artic Academy.

He was also the de-facto head of Intelligence for the Sol System.

"Too sloppy; though it did create some stir. It is fortunate that the Dark Lady did not mention it. I trust that the issue with the rebels has been resolved?" asked the Dark Lord, glancing back.

"Yes my Master; we have executed all those involved and gathered possible collaborators as slaves for the new shipyard," answered the apprentice with a head bow.

"Good; what about this rumored resistance leader we keep hearing about," asked the Sith Lord as he stopped and turned around.

"From what I have uncovered, he is real but keeping a very low profile. I do not believe that this "Lord Null" was behind the rebellion in Japan but he may have his own schemes to thwart the Empire in the future. I am monitoring the situation in case he surfaces," answered Ghosha in a submissive tone.

"Very well; make sure that he does not interfere and continue to search for that old crone," ordered Visez as he walked away.

"Yes Master," the young man said as he stayed where he was and watched the Sith Lord enter his private meditation chamber.

The young Sith Lord turned and made his way through the corridors of the flagship. As he walked, many of the personnel made an effort to move out of his way. While he never took out his wrath on an unsuspecting crew member who just happened to be in the way like his master had done on occasion, Ghosha was still feared none the less.

Entering a small control room near the aft of the ship, the young Sith lord looked around to see his intelligence team at work. There were only two of them, a male and female who were dressed in the standard grey attire; also human as well. Seeing their master, the two stood and saluted. Darth Ghosha acknowledged their salutes with a simple nod.

"Report," commanded the Sith Lord.

"We've scoured every confiscated rebel document and it does appear that they were acting alone. If they did act in collusion with other rebels outside Japan, then there is nothing on paper or only known to the rebel leadership," informed Major Cynthia Jofo. The woman had brown hair and was horribly scarred due to a Republic grenade.

"We also could not find any reference to Null; if he was secretly guiding the Japanese rebels, then he is more masterful than we suspected," remarked her companion, Captain Fre Kijiu. The youngest of the three, he was short and was bald.

"If he exists," stated the Sith Lord with some doubt evident in his voice and folding his arms together.

"We feel that he exists my lord; there is too much rumor and gossip to discount his existence," affirmed the Major with sincerity.

"So why can't we find him?" asked Ghosha impatiently; this mysterious rebel leader was beginning to make him look bad.

As with any Sith Order, an apprentice must make sure that continues being favorable and useful to his or her master. While Visez did not have any other apprentice in the system and none being at the same level as Ghosha, it was only a matter of time before the acolytes being trained in Sol would jockey for the position.

It was the way of the Sith.

"He is well hidden; our scans of the planet are not detecting any hidden base, our agents cannot find a viable lead, and there are no secret transmissions to be intercepted. He is a ghost," stated the Captain with a frown.

"Then I suppose we will have to wait until he makes his or her move; I want our forces on continued alert to possible rebel attack. This way we are ready just in case," ordered the Sith Lord. Both officers nodded in compliance.

Ghosha then turned and left to go meditate. The two watched him leave.

"You didn't tell him," Captain Fre stated, looking at the Major.

"If we had more, I would have. As it stands we still don't know how those fighters were destroyed and who was responsible. I don't want to provide a Sith Lord with sketchy raw data," Major Jofo said.

"Understandable; though this continued alert status is bound to ruffle a few feathers with the military," the Captain said with an eyebrow raised.

"Can't be helped; I rather see a annoyed military than an angry Sith," remarked Jofo. On that they were in full agreement.

…

Null hurled a piece of debris at Carrion.

She dodged it easily and then unleashed a blast of purple lightning at him.

In a surprise move, the apprentice Sith Lord released his own force lightning and the two blasts met in the middle of the room. Unlike the regular lightning used by Sith, Darth Nulls was a rare type; an almost blood red emerged from his hand. From what his master said, she had heard of no other Sith Lord to possess it.

The room glowed brightly as the two blast fought for supremacy; each user doing their best to outdo the other. The room itself was deep underground and designed as their training room for combat. It was circular and barely lit, making those who trained it to use more of the Force. It was constructed on Carrion's orders that Null dutifully carried out.

Darth Null had enormous potential, Carrion had no doubt of that; if she had, she would not have wasted the power in resurrecting him. The former nightsister was not known for her sympathy or compassion, it was not in her nature as a Sith. It was the Force that led to Null and to do what she did.

It was skill that the young man needed to learn; especially in wielding a lightsaber. In his past life, Null used his brain more than his physical body, something he still did; even Carrion believed that the young man was brilliant. However, intelligence alone did not allow those who used the Force to triumph over his or her enemies. It took physical strength as well.

This was why for the lessons; which at times tested the old woman's patience.

Darth Carrion was about to say something when she felt a disturbance in the force and focused her senses around her. When she detected the sudden movement behind her, the old woman smiled and turned her head to see a metal dagger flying towards her backside. Instead of stopping it however, she moved her body slightly and the blade raced past her towards her apprentice.

The coming weapon caught Null by surprise and he barely dodged it, causing him to lose his concentration. Taking advantage, Carrion surged her blast forward with sudden power, not only smashing the other force but pushing it back at its originator. Then the purple lightning enveloped the young Sith Lord and caused him to cry out in pain.

The barrage continued for another minute before the old woman let up and discontinued her attack.

The form of Darth Null was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily while his robe was once again sizzling; steam rising from all around him. All of a sudden he let out a howl of rage and Carrion felt a sudden burst of the darkside as he launched himself at her with his red lightsaber activated. His sudden speed caught the old woman by surprise and she activated her own lightsaber.

The two blades met with a loud hiss as Hull came at her with everything he had. There was nothing but pure fury in his swings, placing Carrion solely on the defense. Null was slashing at her with strength that very few could hold; even Carrion's muscles were starting to strain under the constant assault.

Fortunately for the elder Sith, her apprentice's attacks were devoid of skill and nothing but anger. It was like being attacked by a wild animal that held no higher thought other than to kill. It was a great strength for a Sith; but an even greater weakness since it allowed for a brutal defeat.

As Null moved to slash down with another strong hit, Carrion used a sudden burst of the Force to increase her speed and sidestepped her apprentice. As his blade met nothing but air, the old woman made her own move. Normally such a move would easily allow her to decapitate her opponent, but Carrion did not want her apprentice's death.

Instead, she deactivated her lightsaber and used her fist, knocking Null in the back of the head; channeling the force into it for extra power. The young man crumpled unconsciously onto the ground, sure to be out for hours. The damage was not permanent but would give him a brutal headache for a while after he awakened.

Standing over her apprentice, Darth Carrion looked down and smiled.

The young Sith continued to surprise her, though he still had much to learn. While his use of abilities was growing, he still needed to hone them as well as control his anger. It was not the first time he had unleashed such fury and every time allowed Carrion to get the better of him. Until he learned, Null was not ready to take on any other Sith Lords; that the old woman was certain.

Ever since she had resurrected him in the cold dead tomb, Carrion had continued to see the young man as a powerful resonance in the Force. Sooner or later, that resonance would catch the attention of Bastila whom she had no doubt was searching for the old woman. No doubt the Dark Lady was still furious with Carrion on what she did; though the elder woman had no regrets about it.

Darth Carrion was not afraid of Bastila though and fully believed that Null would be ready by the time the Dark Lady came to Earth. The war with the Republic was turning into a stalemate and thus keeping the leader of the so-called Sith Empire occupied. Once her apprentice's plans bared fruit, the old woman had no doubt that the Dark Lady would come calling.

It was the Emperor that Darth carrion feared might come. She sensed his presence every day as well as his growing strength in the unknown regions. Like Revan, Bastila was nothing more than a distraction while his Empire grew in power. It would still be generations before he made his move against the republic but there was the possibility that he would notice what was going on in Sol.

There was nothing she or her apprentice could do if that happened; The Sith Emperor was a power that neither had any hope to fight.

Tucking her lightsaber in her robe, she walked away from Darth Null as he still lay unconscious on the ground. When he awoke, he would go into a tirade that usually just irritated the old woman. Instead of dealing with it, she opted to retire to her quarters for the duration of the day.

Hopefully he would meditate on his failure for once.

**Author's Note: It's been too long, I know**

**Originally, this chapter should have been out months ago; but growing family problems got in the way. I also had problems with too many story ideas and an over active imagination. I also released it without a Beta since now I lack one completely; always looking for volunteers and hope you will forgive me for any grammar errors.**

**Instead of going into a full explanation of Carrions and Nulls meeting in this chapter, I opted for more of a subtle hint. There will be one later, just not this soon. Those who follow the Expanded Universe as well as the Clone Wars CGI Series might understand though.**

**Those who follow my other Code Geass fics might have noticed that I deleted them; I am sorry for that but am rewriting both due to over extending. Code Geass Continuum will be redone as Code Geass: Nemesis Rising which will be more down to Earth but still with crossover elements. It will also still be a LelouchxCC fic.**

**I am ¼ the way thru the next chapter and will not give an estimate on its release. It will feature Rivalz, Anya, Sayoko, and more Nunnally. I will also have the long overdue reunion between Kallen and you know who. I am also thinking of including a scene dealing with the Jedi as they encounter the Sith-built knightframes.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
